


Their Roof

by prrintemps



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I just need more content of them being close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prrintemps/pseuds/prrintemps
Summary: Clyde knows he can always come to Craig for comfort.





	Their Roof

The night air was cold, pricking Craig’s skin as he sat listening to his friend’s soft sobs. Instead of crawling back through his window to grab a jacket, he opted to simply wrap an arm around his companion. Clyde was always warm, and he was likely to take comfort in Craig trying to steal his body heat.

This seemed to work, as Clyde’s cries grew softer after a few moments of holding him close to his side. Craig rarely ever allowed almost anyone to touch him, and it was even more of a rarity for him to ever initiate physical contact with someone. However, it had always been different with Clyde. They’d grown up as neighbors, forming a bond only two boys who spent most of their lives together could. The brunet had broken down his walls before they had even been built.

He was good friends with everyone in his little group, of course. Token, Jimmy, and Tweek had all earned a soft spot and Craig’s affections. His affections were rarely conveyed in a conventional manner, but they all knew his teasing and feigned aloofness were playful. After all, Craig Tucker would never choose to spend time with anyone he disliked, and he spent most of his free time with at least one member from their gang of friends.

Yet things were different with Clyde. While he valued all four of his friends, everyone knew Clyde was his best friend. It was an unspoken truth. It never _needed_ to be formally stated, as if it were a simple fact of life.

It showed in the way that Craig let Clyde hug him daily without much more than a sigh of complaint, even though he generally hated being touched. In the way that he was always the first one to back Clyde up if he felt any altercation was becoming serious, whether his friend was the one in the wrong or not.

It was made blatantly obvious when Clyde called him around two that morning, and Craig actually answered instead of declining the call and texting him a curt _“go fuck yourself,”_ before falling back asleep. That’s what he would have done if the caller ID had read anything but Clyde’s name.

Instead, he got out of bed at the sound of his obnoxiously loud cries on the other end of the phone, groggily shuffling out of his room and down to the front door. He had let Clyde in, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as he led the bulky teenager up to his room in the darkness.

He didn’t question it when his friend immediately went for his window upon entering his bedroom. This wasn’t the first time he had come for him for comfort at odd hours of the night. They had a routine.

Craig was never quite sure what the small section of roof outside of his window was intended for, but he was certain it wasn’t for two boys to comfort each other without waking up his sister or parents. But that had been its purpose since they had discovered that it would hold their weight in seventh grade; they simply hadn’t been brave enough to test it before then. Now it had been their spot for almost five years. If either of them ever needed comfort, they would call the other and meet on their roof.

He didn’t ask why his was crying, but he didn’t need to. When Clyde was ready to tell him, he would offer the information himself. Until then, Craig would remain pressed into his side, leeching his body heat as he stared at the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I was initially planning for my first piece of writing posted here to be a huge SoT inspired creek oneshot, but then I wrote this as a way to vent and ended up really liking it. Oops?  
> I just really love the concept of Craig and Clyde having a very close friendship. I mean, I ship cryde too, but them being best friends will always have a special place in my heart.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
